The present invention relates to a circuit board terminal assembly including a plurality of functional terminals or components, such as breaker terminals and fuse terminals, and a plurality of connector terminals adapted for connection with flexible-wire type electrical conductors, leads, and the like. The terminals are mounted on a circuit board having electrical conductor strips arranged thereon to form an electrical circuit having a desired configuration.